


【利艾】糖果盒子与糖块

by coconightwine03



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren is an intersex, M/M, Multi, 艾伦是双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconightwine03/pseuds/coconightwine03
Summary: 15岁的艾伦第一次出道时，利威尔是他的制作人。因为某种原因，艾伦销声匿迹了。当19岁的艾伦再回归的时候，利威尔却发现原来艾伦是双性。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 利艾
Kudos: 27





	【利艾】糖果盒子与糖块

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jianyujiangyou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jianyujiangyou).



利威尔正戴着眼镜看着电脑屏幕上弹出的八卦新闻，上面写着艾伦·耶格尔与克里斯塔·连兹搭乘同一航班疑似恋情曝光。利威尔看完标题，白眼还来得及没翻上去，家门口就传来开锁的声音。  
是艾伦。只有艾伦有这个家里另一把钥匙。  
熟悉的关门动静和脚步声，利威尔刚把转椅转过去，就看到艾伦走过来蹲下身到他面前，还把原本散下来的头发扎了上去。艾伦·耶格尔搞音乐的，手指好看又灵活，扎头发动作也很快，头发全捋上去就扎好一个丸子头。  
利威尔招呼还没和他打一句，就听到半蹲在自己身前的金属乐队主唱说：“想做。”利威尔不着痕迹地叹了口气，取下眼镜站起身来，抓着艾伦的手臂把他从地上拉起来，说：“去床上，地上凉。”  
走回房间的路上他注意到，艾伦身上穿的t恤，还是刚刚电脑上八卦速报上照片里的那件。  
本来看到艾伦回来稍微转好的心情又变差了，利威尔忍不住在心里又骂了句臭胡子。

19岁的艾伦·耶格尔是眼下正走红的金属乐队“泰坦”的主唱。不过他其实四年前就出道过一次，也红过一段时间。那时他所属的经济公司是Freiheit，是104期的训练生。当时他的第一次出道很有些戏剧性，突然走红是因为同期的柯尼·史普林格在拍vlog记录生活的时候，把试穿女装的艾伦拍了进去。  
当时让·基尔希斯坦和艾伦玩了很无聊的打赌，赌的是下一个转角处先出现的是男性还是女性。转角处和金牌经纪人韩吉几乎同时出现的利威尔，成了这个赌争论的焦点。最后发现让和艾伦打这个赌耍了小聪明，结果是两个人都穿女装。  
柯尼平时发上社交平台的vlog点击率不算太低，但一般也就是喜欢听他的说唱饶舌的粉丝在看。拍进了艾伦和让女装的那一期，竟然引来了十几万转发。当天下午柯尼的粉丝涨到了之前的十倍，评论和私聊更是爆炸了，全是在追问那个穿着可爱洋装的美人是谁。  
一开始柯尼还有点耐心回复，后来征询过经纪人韩吉的意见，得到了“提高曝光率是好事”的回复后，决定直接让艾伦出镜说明。  
艾伦那时还没有一个对外公开的社交账号，这才注册了一个。艾伦先是在下午发了一个自己在练习室休息的照片，证明是本人，接着柯尼转发了，晚上艾伦就开直播说明了。  
直播的时候先是自我介绍了一通，让也出了镜打了招呼。然后有人问“那两个穿女装的是你们吗”。  
艾伦愣了一下，说：“不是，那个不是我。”  
然后他指着让开了个玩笑说，“视频里一个是他，还有一个是我妹妹，艾伦琳。”  
然后让和他又吵了起来。吵了几句嘴之后就是和观众闲聊，聊到后面观众问“什么时候可以出道呢”，柯尼那句“还不清楚呢——”还没说完，艾伦说：“下个月，应该是下个月吧。”  
柯尼：“哎？”  
艾伦：“啊，我还没和你们说……利威尔先生说要做我的制作人来着。”  
艾伦的语气和态度太过平静和自然，柯尼和让都反应不过来，虽然艾伦大多数时候也是这样情绪起伏不是特别大，但是？这个消息对于他的同期们来说，好像有些太突然了。  
直播在有些混乱的情况下中断了。104其他几个人追问艾伦，也没问出什么来，因为事情就是这么简单：那天在转角两个人见了一面后，Freiheit的持股人之一利威尔真的担任了艾伦的制作人。  
不但外界媒体对此表示震惊并表现出了高度的兴趣和关注，Freiheit公司内部对此事的讨论也同样相当热烈。艾伦的几个104同期因为了解他的性格，追问之下确定事情确实就是这么简单，艾伦真的没有被潜规则或是和对方进行了什么不平等的利益交换，也就没再多说什么。  
但同时104期中也有人对艾伦非常不满，这其中以弗洛克·福斯特为之最。其抗议表现有诸如在社交平台上公开抵制这种“权色交易”、组织联名上书要求Freiheit公司清查艾伦·耶格尔出道一事的内幕等，不一而足。  
可以说艾伦·耶格尔的艺人生涯从出道开始就颇受争议。然而这场不小的风波很快就在以手段多样著称的利威尔·阿克曼有条不紊的安排下，渐渐平息了下去。

实际上在当时，不单外部舆论在不断发酵，Freiheit公司内部也是暗潮涌动。  
外界都知道的事实是，利威尔·阿克曼是公司持股人之一，也是公司运营中负责平衡收支流水的王牌，曾经几次将陷入账目危机的Freiheit拉回正轨。  
所以大股东们根本将他要放下公司运营，去给一个乳臭未干的小鬼当制作人这件事视作儿戏。不过原本皮克西斯和埃尔文就打算把这帮迂腐的大股东们架空，将Freiheit的权力收归己有。毕竟前几次的运营危机都是因为他们过于保守的决策和部署导致的。这次的事件正好作为一个契机，一个端口。  
但那些事利威尔就不太关心了。他是真的想给艾伦当制作人。

因为利威尔的性格和作风使然，很少有人知道，利威尔过去也能算是半个艺人。Freiheit这家文娱巨头之所以能崛起并发展壮大如斯，除了后期融资吞并、拓展业务站稳脚跟，起步和前期阶段大部分唱片和影片发行所积累的经验和资金，是非常关键的。这些项目的发行，大部分都是利威尔负责的。  
现在少有人知的是，那段时间乐坛闪现过一支叫NoName的独立摇滚乐队，曲风激昂而独特，知名度不算太高，但也吸引了一批粉丝。说出来也许有些让人难以置信，NoName中的主唱L其实就是利威尔·阿克曼。  
Freiheit公司步入正轨后，早期由他策划的影音作品都多少带有NoName时期的影子，但更为商业化，更大众，更流行。  
他在看到艾伦·耶格尔的第一眼就感觉到了，艾伦是一轮圆月。不是明星，而是圆月。  
当他在众人中，那情景只会像众星拱月。  
而艾伦也真的就像是为舞台而生的，他的身体柔韧性和声乐水平都好于同期，利威尔翻看过104期全员的成绩和资料，很难说艾伦的天资有多好，相对来说，让·基尔希斯坦的先天条件还要好过艾伦。  
但测评中艾伦排名第五，老师们给的评语是，“有着比别人强一倍的目标意识”。  
确实。在利威尔看到艾伦的第一眼，除去遗传自他母亲的美貌外，单是那双灰色眼睛里隐隐跃动着的火苗，就已经很难让人忽视了。  
利威尔亲自去各个部门挑了人给艾伦组建工作团队，个性温柔而工作细心的化妆师佩特拉，时尚触觉敏感的造型师艾尔德，日常接洽由行事稳重的衮达负责⋯⋯  
这架势甚至让韩吉拉着助理莫布里特，从自己位于九楼的办公室跑来十六楼，以亲眼见证他在办公室认真给小艺人艾伦草拟策划案。  
“看见了吗莫布里特，这可能就是‘老来得子’吧。”  
“臭四眼，我听得见。”隔着六七米远的利威尔头也不抬地回话说。

按部就班、稳扎稳打地在利威尔的亲自指导下，出了两张质量很高的唱片小样后，艾伦的团队给所有人来了一剂猛药。  
艾伦·耶格尔以精致可爱的女装形象，首次登上了某知名杂志的封面。  
纵然话题度十足，能在如此短时间内，以新人身份登上杂志封面，艾伦的制作人利威尔在这其中牵线搭桥的作用不可小觑。  
撇去相貌上的秀美，艾伦身上实在有一种雌雄莫辨的气质。不是温柔，也不是阳光，只是，当众人看见艾伦，就会觉得这是“艾伦·耶格尔”，而不是“男艺人”或是“女艺人”。是一种天赐的辨识度。独一无二。  
在杂志的独家访谈中，艾伦的话术和应变能力也显然被利威尔很好地调教过了。应对自如的同时，偶尔还能把问题抛回给记者，堪称滴水不漏。  
这剂猛药也真的相当有效，一举将关注度拉回来不说，还给艾伦营造了相当正面的艺人形象。  
尽管出道一年，被问到和利威尔相关的很多问题，艾伦一般都会回答，而且都毫无破绽，但关于他们之间关系的讨论总是热度不减。而还没等任何媒体或狗仔捕捉到蛛丝马迹，艾伦·耶格尔就突然销声匿迹了。  
公司所给出的说法是“涉及隐私，无可奉告”。民间各种或有理有据、或离奇惊人的猜测层出不穷，艾伦·耶格尔的各种音像资料也还在网络和各类文娱制品中保持着讨论度，毕竟他真的长得很漂亮，声音也很好听。

一年后，Freiheit管理层大换血的经济新闻又占据了诸多报刊的头版。

三年后，19岁的艾伦·耶格尔以“猎人”经纪公司旗下金属乐队，“泰坦”的主唱身份回归。同时他的形象完全颠覆了三年前留给大众的印象，尽管依旧美貌，却已经是完全不同的风情。  
19岁的身高一米八三的他留起了长发，身形纤瘦，容貌绝绝，耳骨钉打了好几个，后颈上还有一个非常明显的翅膀纹身，就连那双灰眼睛也充满了挑衅——甚至可以说是勾引。  
趁着这样的艾伦·耶格尔的回归消息，“泰坦”的新歌也一并发行。  
一切的舆论都爆炸了，没有人不在讨论艾伦·耶格尔，就连知名体育周刊的专栏作者波尔克·加里亚德都在专栏的作者近况上写着“泰坦的歌真好听”。  
太多太多的疑问充满了所有媒体从业者的脑袋——除了Freiheit公司，当然，这之中的内幕也同样是大众非常感兴趣的内容——没有人不想知道到艾伦·耶格尔的声明和回应。但似乎猎人公司将艾伦保护得非常好，在引起如此广泛轰动的情况下，没有任何杂志报刊拍到艾伦的任何私下照片。以及在形形色色的圈内人士各类深扒下，人们竟依然对艾伦消失的这三年经历一无所知。  
就好像他这三年真的消失了一般。一些都市怪谈便又开始在网络流行。比如艾伦·耶格尔本体就是艳鬼，三年前消失是因为被封印了……诸如此类，不一而足。  
很多人便又试图从Freiheit入手，尤其是从艾伦的前制作人利威尔·阿克曼的身上。  
在说了一万遍“无可奉告”之后，利威尔倒在家里的沙发上，公文包和领带全丢在地上，望着天花板发呆。  
事实的真相是，他也完全不知道艾伦这三年去了哪里又经历了什么。在19岁艾伦的照片出现在利威尔眼前的那一刻，他和世界上所有知道艾伦的人一样震惊，甚至更甚。  
利威尔还能清晰地回想起，他和艾伦分别的那一天，他和往常一样把艾伦送到家门口，他们在车里握着彼此的手，在车里腻了很久，说了很多无关痛痒的亲密话。  
一切毫无异常。  
而第二天艾伦就没有再回他任何的私人信息。起初利威尔百思不得其解，反复回想，最终以为是自己上一次抱着艾伦躺在沙发上不让走，或是这周利威尔要出差，惹艾伦生气了。  
可是工作上的联络也毫无回应，觉得不对劲的时候却已经太迟了。他下了飞机就被衮达告知大事不妙，艾伦失踪了。甚至家里人也完全联系不上，这是以往从没有过的。  
艾伦的家人都在外国工作，但是对艾伦的关心只多不少，以至可以说是溺爱艾伦，利威尔对此是很清楚的。因为尽管没有见过面，艾伦的妈妈卡尔拉女士，在得知是利威尔签下了艾伦后，总是会时不时发邮件询问艾伦的近况、或是来电问候利威尔，请他多费心照顾好艾伦，言辞间的真诚和恳切是绝对做不了假的。  
利威尔的心那一刻完全沉了下去，Freiheit公司旗下艺人遭遇威胁这种事之前也不是没有，但都处理得很好。而且艾伦之前完全没有提过有受到过威胁之类的事，公关部门对负面舆情的汇报也一直在非常可控的范围内。  
难道艾伦真的遭遇了什么不测……

经历了一周心急如焚的煎熬后，Freiheit收到了来自耶格尔监护人的解约申请。该有的证件复印件都齐全，看上去完全有备而来，同时信息上显示目前艾伦的监护人，是他已成年的异母兄长吉克·耶格尔。  
疑云几乎笼罩了整个Freiheit。当天下午，利威尔私人手机的特别提示音响起，他点开信息，是艾伦的私人号码，写着：  
“发生这些麻烦事 我很抱歉 但我一切都好 勿念”  
尽管简短，但得到艾伦的消息比一切都重要都要好，他当即打电话回去却被告知对方已关机，之后再发信息便是如石沉大海，再无回音。  
通过调查，他们得知艾伦的异母兄长吉克身份特殊，不仅目前是一家跨界投资公司的实际控股人，还似乎与弗利茨皇室有千丝万缕的关系。

总之，艾伦的安全至少是有保障的。  
自那之后，利威尔就一直带着和艾伦最后一次见面时，放在车里的那盒糖果。因为那段时间艾伦总是嗜睡又吃不下饭，一不小心就低血糖。所以他买了本来就喜欢甜食的艾伦，最喜欢的那个牌子的糖果放在车里。  
艾伦那天下车前还拿了一块。  
面对三年后艾伦毫无征兆的突然回归，除了震惊与急切涌来的思念之外，唯一让利威尔非常安心的，是艾伦后颈处纹的那个翅膀形图案。那个图案叫“自由之翼”，是当初NoName发行唱片时的备选标志之一。  
这个图案是利威尔自己设计的，但最终因为利威尔觉得有些中二，以及其它的一些原因没有使用。这个图案从始至终只有两个人知道，一是利威尔，二是被利威尔带着翻开旧相册的艾伦。  
看见那个图案的一瞬间，利威尔就明白了。艾伦和他一样，一直没有变。

在动用了Freiheit和一些个人关系后，利威尔终于在艾伦回归后的第三个星期，从利布斯商会的会长那里，拿到了猎人公司内部举办的一次酒会的入场券。  
那天利威尔穿得很低调，也尽量站在角落观察酒会的与会人员，在收敛了气势之后，他的身形确实不怎么引人注意。  
然而，在艾伦跟着吉克走进大厅前门的那瞬间，两人就四目相对了。艾伦假装整理领带，用手指了指左边第一个窗台。利威尔在之后去查看，在窗台旁的盆栽里找到了一个写有酒店房间号的纸条。  
当晚十二点多，利威尔照着纸条找到了房间，敲了几下门，等了会，没听见房间有动静，再敲的时候，伴随着踩在地毯上的微弱的脚步声，门很急切地被拉开了，然后他就被直接拉了进去。  
19岁的艾伦把他抵在门上，脑袋贴上来对着他脖子又舔又吻，手胡乱摸着他穿着西装的上身，又探下去蹭他的裤头。利威尔还没反应过来艾伦的嘴唇就顺着他下巴上来，吮住利威尔的下唇，反复含弄他两片薄唇。  
同时他的左手还在利威尔裆部流连，恰到好处地划过几下后就开始隔着裤子直接撩拨他的性器，用手掌从根部到头部快速撸过几下，换成用手指磨蹭。  
虽然完全不清楚状况，但眼前是穿着浴袍头发带着湿气，显然刚洗过澡的艾伦，而且艾伦的挑逗实在是过于煽情和熟练——已经不单单是舒服而是真的很爽的程度——利威尔很快就勃起了。  
艾伦就停下了动作，像是无法忍耐一般，双颊酡红两眼迷蒙，咬着利威尔的耳垂笑起来：“哈啊，硬了……呢。”接着就不由分说地拖着利威尔走到床边，把他推坐在床上就蹲下身去解利威尔的裤头，用脸颊蹭了几下就开始给他口。  
利威尔根本反应不过来，只觉得就是很爽，快感源源不断地从下身窜上脑门，甚至问不出任何话，因为19岁的漂亮艾伦含住他勃起的阴茎微微抬起头向上看的样子，实在是刺激到让人无法思考。  
而且艾伦的口活竟然不差……完全不像是在口交，而是像真的在吞吃什么一样，嘬吸时舌头和唾液一起发出的声音，刺激得让利威尔差点要射精了。就连顶到喉头时他也知道要怎么应对……意识到这一点后，利威尔脑子简直要炸开了，两手放在身侧想去推开艾伦的脑袋却又抗拒不了。  
像是终于吃够了一样，艾伦舔了两下他的阴囊又捏了捏，脑袋起开了顺便把利威尔的西装裤和内裤也完全脱了，把利威尔摁在床上就叉开双腿，撩开浴袍露出了什么也没穿的下体。利威尔刚用手肘撑起上半身，就注意到有什么不同寻常。但艾伦没给他反应的时间，他用自己的手指摸了摸下体，仿佛是确定了没什么问题后，就扶着利威尔勃起的阴茎直接坐了下去。  
利威尔倒吸了口气，艾伦则仰着头直接叫出了声。刚含过利威尔阴茎时，会发出模糊呜咽的喉咙里，现在发出了一连串清晰的呻吟。他手摁着利威尔的腹肌，动腰扭臀起起落落，嘴里也“嗯呜”、“啊哈”、“利威尔先生”地叫个不停。  
利威尔此前虽然没有经验，但是确实感觉到了不对。因为平时性需求就不太强，他之前没有用过飞机杯，就算想了也一般都是自己打手枪，而艾伦现在……他脑海中蹦出一个想法：世界上最好的飞机杯肯定也比不上艾伦的这个前穴。  
是前穴。  
……是女性的阴道。  
他反应过来后愣了愣神，但艾伦实在情动，呻吟和身段都太煽情和诱惑，一双长腿甚至无处安放一般来回蹭动。利威尔干脆放任自己，伸手掐着他的腰让他动作得更方便些。艾伦的手得了空不用再费力支撑自己，一手扯开了身上的浴袍摸上了自己的胸口，玩弄起自己的乳头；另一手把玩起自己一直没有勃起的阴茎。  
利威尔被这一幕彻底刺激到，扳过艾伦靠在自己身上就用力挺动起下身，满脑子就是直接把这个妖精钉死在床上，手脚全都绑起来，让他再也做不了这些该死的小动作也不能再去任何地方。  
艾伦的体内是利威尔此前任何一次手淫都无法比拟的极乐，湿热柔滑，两人的肌肤紧贴着。就算利威尔原本很想停下问清楚，但听着艾伦用那样急切而渴求的声音不断叫着自己的名字，也根本无法抵制住……更何况，他真的很想艾伦。  
这三年间没有一天不想，没有一天不在担忧。  
就着艾伦趴在自己身上而自己向上顶跨的姿势做了一会，利威尔翻过身把艾伦放到床上，用侧躺着的姿势做。  
艾伦的状态其实有点神志不清，眼神很迷蒙但对利威尔表现出完全放松的信赖，呆了呆意识到换了姿势，手臂又很自觉地搭上利威尔开始和他接吻，呼吸全洒在利威尔脸上，但没有任何酒气，只是很香，全身都散发着刚洗过澡的沐浴乳干净香气，同时神态痴迷。  
在终于放开了利威尔的唇后，大概是多少缓解了些情欲，艾伦变得平静了不少，只是用手不断抚过利威尔的背肌后颈和头发。利威尔被他撩拨得全身紧绷，摁住他的腰身就一个劲打桩，艾伦就随着他的动作呻吟喘息，到后来要射的时候，利威尔清醒过来正要退出去。  
艾伦发现后立刻双腿一夹，用力箍住利威尔有力的腰身，媚眼如丝吐气如兰，两手捧着利威尔的脸求着利威尔“不要退出去，射进来”。利威尔被他弄得要疯，拗不过那双水盈盈的灰眼睛，最后还是内射了。  
做完这一次艾伦就睡过去了，四肢都缠在利威尔身上，脑袋靠在他胸膛前，全心依赖的样子几乎能把让人的心都化没了。就算射了也没退出来，利威尔的手有一下没一下地摸着艾伦的脑袋，看着这个自己想了三年的人，想问的事情真的很多，但这时候的安宁和温存太安静了，他又希望这一刻能够永远延续下去。  
艾伦原来是双性人。  
四年前某些没想通的事情，现在都解释得通了。

十五岁正处于青春期的艾伦，对于女装并不多抗拒；而且对性表现出很大的兴趣，却又不像同龄人那样抱有羞涩，当时的利威尔不知道那是性格使然，还是他天生的好奇心。总之，艾伦就是这样，很可爱⋯⋯尤其是自从和利威尔确定关系后，尽管利威尔作为年长的一方严肃地和艾伦约好在他成年前，他们都不会有实质性行为，但艾伦他会很喜欢抚摸利威尔的身体，甚至是对利威尔的下体很感兴趣。利威尔对此有些无奈，却绝不会反过来对艾伦这样做，就算被艾伦招惹得火起，也最多是让艾伦坐在对面看自己打手枪。  
最超过的一次是艾伦蹲在他身前，用手帮他撸了几把，然后把利威尔射出来的精液吃进了嘴里。  
想起这些利威尔就忍不住想扶额……也就是因为自己四年前非常克制，就算两人交往后，他看到艾伦在电脑前大剌剌看AV，而不是看GV，他也没有多问，只是在心里疑惑艾伦果然还是更喜欢女孩吗？或者只是单纯感兴趣。  
但揭开了艾伦是双性人地这个事实，回想起来，可能三年前他失去踪迹前的异常表现和这有所相关。  
出道后那一年里艾伦确实很忙，尽管利威尔一直以来都非常关注艾伦的心理压力和休息情况，后半年里艾伦的身体状况却似乎开始出现问题。  
最明显的特征是艾伦开始嗜睡，并且食欲减少。在和艾伦谈过后，利威尔认为这应该不是心因性的，准备等工作告一段落后亲自带艾伦去检查一番，结果艾伦·耶格尔就在那时销声匿迹了。

趁着艾伦睡着的时候，利威尔细细端详起19岁的艾伦。  
是的，在他15岁的那年，他们就和外界猜测的一样，确定了关系。那是很美好的一段时光。  
艾伦很漂亮，很倔强，却也很脆弱，到后来很依赖他。利威尔那时觉得自己再也找不到这么好的，能和他共度一生的人了。艾伦是独一无二的。这个想法到现在也没有改变。  
可他们就这样错过了三年。他摸过艾伦的耳朵，和纹了图案的后颈，思念翻涌在心底泛起苦涩，他忍不住又凑上去亲吻艾伦……可能之前他还做得不够好，但是这一次，他绝不会再让三年前的事重复上演了。  
他当晚想了很多，对艾伦失而复得，又同榻而眠太过安稳了，第二天早上是艾伦先醒的。利威尔睁开眼时就看见那张漂亮脸蛋正对着自己，大大的猫眼长睫扑闪，像还在梦里一样。  
两人就这样安静地对视了一会，直到利威尔动了动，埋在艾伦体内的东西有了点反应，艾伦问他：“想再来一次吗？”  
然后他们就着还插入的状态又开始了。  
这一次他们边做边谈话。  
利威尔这才总算是明白了整件事的来龙去脉。三年前，艾伦的异父兄长吉克通过网络，得知自己还有一个弟弟后，找上了艾伦的双亲。一直在皇室外祖家接受严肃古板教育的吉克，认为十五岁的艾伦就要在演艺圈工作，完全艾伦的双亲是在压榨艾伦，尤其是在知道艾伦的身体情况特殊后，更是不由分说地动用了弗利茨的势力直接就抢过了艾伦的监护权。  
艾伦趴在桌前被顶得两腿发软，几乎站不住了，嘴里却说着：“利威尔先生，内射也完全没关系，我的怀孕几率是有但非常低……所以……”  
利威尔完全被惹到，架起艾伦两条长腿就往床上丢，再扑上去的时候利威尔就已经想清楚了，从刚刚艾伦对吉克言语中的态度，结合和这三年来吉克对艾伦的保护程度，利威尔的心放下了不少。  
加上从刚刚他认真地把艾伦全身摸了个遍可以确定，艾伦的身体发育得很健康，骨肉匀亭，肌理细腻，这三年里艾伦应该被照顾得很好。  
不过，这不代表利威尔对吉克有什么好印象。完全就是个独断专制、自以为是的兄长。所谓我见冤家如智障，料冤家见我应如是。其实吉克对利威尔也非常讨厌，他最气的是利威尔让十五岁的艾伦以女装登报，在吉克看来，这简直是无法容忍的残酷压榨。  
特别是没多久就又从艾伦那里得知，年仅15的艾伦和利威尔还真的如外界传闻那样“不堪”，吉克简直气得七窍生烟。曾经受到格里沙·耶格尔童年阴影的吉克，原本就认为艾伦接受了父亲的洗脑，因此对艾伦总是管控严格，社交软件和通讯全都要经过吉克检查。在知道利威尔和艾伦的恋情之后，更是非常反对他们来往，包括这次艾伦公开回归大众视线，尽管这三年里他和哥哥互相妥协了很多，吉克还是不太愿意接受，弟弟依然想和利威尔在一起这件事。

平静下来后，利威尔把艾伦抱在怀里，像艾伦还是十五岁那样，轻轻摸拍艾伦的后背。艾伦十五岁那年，身体正是刚开始因为激素不平衡出现问题的时候，被弗利茨皇室接走后，情况稳定得很好。  
因为艾伦同时具备两副性器官，但女性器官相对发育迟缓，用医生的话来说，这时候选择摘除女性器官是最好的时期；而如果不接受手术，那么后续就需要通过吃药来调整激素水平，并且这个过程可能要持续终身。  
吉克希望艾伦可以选择接受手术，但是艾伦不愿意。艾伦从小的自我意识就很强，加上一直以来父母给他的教育和观念，也一定程度上对他不受拘束的性格有所塑造。  
所以艾伦现在就以吃药来维持激素平衡，相对的，副作用就是他的性欲会间歇性地剧烈波动。就比如这天刚和利威尔重逢，艾伦就完全控制不住自己，向利威尔不停索要。利威尔原先震惊于艾伦第一次时表现出的经验丰富，其实是这几年里艾伦独自钻研了很多……  
这件事在后来几次利威尔回家，刚打开家门就撞见艾伦在玄关等着，前穴和后穴里都插着异形按摩棒，等一系列事情，可以看出。  
当然这种波动，也会有性冷淡的时候，这种时候的艾伦是完全不想做爱，不管怎么样都没有兴致，也感觉不到快感。

不过总的来说，两人还是非常和谐的。  
好比这次艾伦从机场赶回来，就粘着利威尔要交配一样。  
扎着丸子头，完全是泰坦主唱经典形象的艾伦正在给利威尔做深喉，与其说是有优越感、征服感之类的……这种反差实在是让利威尔内心非常充实。他伸手去摸艾伦含着自己性器的喉咙，感觉到艾伦的吞咽，身心的双重快感席卷上脑门。  
就在利威尔准备偷偷戴套的时候，又被艾伦发现了。利威尔毫不介意地亲上艾伦刚给自己口交过的嘴，含糊地说：“还是要内射吗？艾伦。”  
艾伦哼哼唧唧地回应说：“怀孕这种事，无所谓啦。”利威尔又叹了口气，揉揉艾伦的脑袋抱起他，心里想着，其实这辈子就照顾你这一个孩子就够了啊。  
艾伦这次又是被哥哥吉克安排，和克里斯塔炒绯闻。吉克·耶格尔的算盘打得相当好。艺名克里斯塔的希斯特里亚其实和吉克一样是弗利茨皇室成员，是吉克的远房堂妹（只不过因为弗利茨家族传统的特殊性，克里斯塔是公开的皇室成员，而吉克在名义上是与皇室毫无关系的普通人），克里斯塔还有一个已经被家族成员认可的、情感稳定但并未公开的同性恋人。  
吉克拿这两人炒绯闻造势，一方面是想保护他们（主要是想保护艾伦），一方面又可以维持话题度，两全其美。  
利威尔就火大到不行。本来他对吉克给艾伦的一切安排都多少有些意见，只除了泰坦乐队。泰坦乐队本质上是围着主唱一个人转的，鼓手莱纳和吉他贝尔托尔特等人都是找来给艾伦陪衬的。甚至，猎人经纪公司，其实也是吉克成立来专门服务艾伦的。克里斯塔都是凑份的。  
看在目前艾伦在猎人公司获得的资源，是Freiheit无法倾斜到的份上，吉克对艾伦的付出，利威尔还是认同的。所以现在的Freiheit大股东利威尔，才会放下试图并购猎人公司的想法。  
虽然吉克总是会在利威尔也在场的时候，和艾伦用德语交流。  
利威尔也有德国血统，但是会的德语不多，能辨认一些字词。但臭胡子混蛋总是故意说很快，听得人一肚子火。  
然而，看在泰坦新专辑封面，是艾伦展露自己舌上一颗糖块的份上，利威尔懒得和吉克计较了。  
那颗糖块，众所周知，来自于艾伦一直以来喜欢的那个牌子。  
不为人知的是，那是不爱吃甜食的利威尔也喜欢的口味。

利威尔把艾伦行李包里的衣服都拿去洗了，回来看到艾伦洗完澡有乖乖吹干头发，非常满意，然后去厨房给艾伦做热可可。  
从厨房出来时，艾伦视线跟着他。  
艾伦说：“我想分舌。”说完就伸出红艳的舌尖对着利威尔。  
利威尔放下手里艾伦的那只情侣款马克杯，去揉艾伦的脑袋。却没有传来料想中的咯咯笑声。本以为是这个思维跳脱的小青年的又一次天马行空，没想到艾伦好像是认真的。利威尔停下动作，视线对上艾伦对他伸出的舌尖，不由自主地想到色情的事，把自己手里的马克杯也放下了，两手抓着艾伦的耳朵捏了捏。  
他们又接吻。

以下内容摘自金属乐队“泰坦”主唱，特立独行的艾伦·耶格尔的一次独家访谈。

记者问艾伦，最喜欢的意象是什么。  
艾伦：“是鸟，因为感觉可以飞到任何地方。”

记者：那么有没有最想去的地方？  
艾伦：“L.A.。”

记者：洛杉矶吗？理由是什么呢？  
艾伦：“在我心里，那是最自由的地方。很安心。”


End file.
